As the population ages, so does the percentage of people with various cognitive impairments. Ethnography research has shown that individuals suffering from mild cognitive impairments often get confused while performing the steps of a common task. This confusion is visibly present and is often represented by the user stopping suddenly, looking around or by tapping their heads.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.